


Freedom Comes With A Price

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, angels in love, i love that them so much, these two will be the death of me, they're beautiful in a tragic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Azazel is finally free from his chains but it doesn't mean anything if he doesn't have his archangel with him.





	Freedom Comes With A Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkeygirl77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/gifts).



> Thanks Soulmate for loving this tragic pair just as much as I do.
> 
> Key: Italics are Azazel speaking telepathically to Raphael through their mated bond.

 

> And again the Lord said to Raphael:
> 
> _'Bind Azazel hand and foot, and cast him into the darkness: and make an opening in the desert, which is in Dudael, and cast him therein. And place upon him rough and jagged rocks, and cover him with darkness, and let him abide there for ever, and cover his face that he may not see light.'_
> 
> ~Book of Enoch~

Azazel walked out of the rundown church, smiling to himself as he stretched his wings and cracked his knuckles.

He looked up at the sky and spread his arms wide.

"Guess whose back?! Miss me?!"

He laughed disappearing into the night. He blew through bars, leaving bodies in his wake.

He spun in the alleyway smiling as he saw nephilim advancing on him.

"So Heaven finally see the light? Pity you're not mine."

He moved slamming them into walls snapping their necks.

"Raziel huh? What did this Raziel say that we didn't? Why let these Shadowhunters rise when you didn't give ours a chance?"

He looked up, his voice carrying into the night.

_"ANSWER ME!!"_

He disappeared again into the nearest hotel, winking at the women who met his eyes.

He opened the door to the penthouse sweet he had gotten, he fell onto the bed sighing in relief.

"Finally, I have a nice bed to sleep in."

He sat up and snapped his fingers letting a light stay on as the room plunged into darkness, his breath quickened, he fought to keep those memories at bay. Focusing instead on the light.

"I see it, I see the light, I see the light, I'm free."

He swallowed and closed his eyes falling back into the bed, an arm thrown over his eyes as he lay alone on the bed.

He was free, he had seen the sun, but that wasn't the light he'd been denied, it was never the sun that he was being denied.

He screamed breaking the windows.

_"Look what you've done to me!"_

He stood and stumbled to the window, his coat was thrown on the floor, his cuffs rose up revealing the chain scars, he rubbed his wrists his fingers shaking. He closed his eyes tears beginning to fall down his face.

"Look what you've done to me. Tell me does it matter? Does he even still care after all this time? Did you move on? Won't you answer me? Won't you tell me... was it worth it? Was it all worth it?"

He looked up at the sky past the city lights his eyes landing on the full moon.

"Does it outweigh all the good we had? Does it still hurt? Does it outweigh all the love we'd shared? Tell me, Hunmingbird, was it worth it?"

He fell to his knees, his face falling into his hands.

"It was for me, I wished it didn't, I wish I could cast you aside like you did me but I can't. Do you hear me? I /can't/ it doesn't it outweigh all the good and love we had, nothing will, I love you, more than anything. I —"

"Azazel."

Azazel stood and spun, the momentary weakness gone.

"Sam?"

His voice broke and he beamed as Samyaza beamed and pulled him into a tight hug, they feel to their knees from the sheer emotional reunion.

"Is - who lives Sam? Daniel? Shamsiel? Kokabiel? Samyaza, who of our brotherhood lives?"

Samyaza stood and offered his hand.

"Come, I'll show you."

Azazel turned back to the sky. Tried one last time.

_"Give me sign, give me a reason to stay, to weight for you."_

He waited for a beat of 5 minutes, before he turned back taking Samyaza's hand snapping his coat on and disappearing.


End file.
